


Stormheart

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Falling Apart, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: Beautiful things don't last forever. (1300 words / Twine game.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/gifts).



**STORMHEART**

_Beautiful things don't last forever._

**Words:** Approx. 1300  
**Fandom:** Heroes of Olympus  
**Pairings:** Leo Valdez/Piper McLean

**PLAY!**

**[WITH SOUND](http://notyourleo.space/stormheart)** / **[WITHOUT SOUND](http://notyourleo.space/stormheart/nosound)**

**CREDITS**  
****

**Engine  
** Twine 1.4.2

**Base stylesheet and macros  
** **[Leon Arnott](http://l.j-factor.com/) **

**Sound effects**  
justBrando  
Dynamicell  
homejrande  
from freesound.org

Written for Liper December 2016. Check out [FIREBEAT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6944485), the prequel. 

 


End file.
